


Ruby Turns Her Fear of Humiliation into a Weapon

by Anonymous



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Demons, Object genitalia, Omorashi, Watersports, because of bloody mary, object urine, slight bladder swelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ruby reaaally has to pee, but she's scared of using the bathroom alone! Unfortunately for her, nobody is home.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Ruby Turns Her Fear of Humiliation into a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Ruby happily played on a game in Roblox, having an absolute blast. Apparently, the game's moderator hacked Roblox's censorship filter, enabling the players to say whatever they like as much as they like, and all sorts of colorful language to be thrown around. She enjoyed being able to kill enemies and send swears flying in the PVP arena. However, her comfortable playtime experience began pummeling to a slight discomfort as she felt her stomach bubble, and a pressure in her lower region build up. At first, she thought she needed to let a fart rip, but it gravitated lower, and more subtly. Not the same bloating feeling that one may feel when passing gas, no, but the tingle in the crotch region, just below the cervix. The feeling soon became noticeable enough for Ruby to realize that she needed to pee. Okay, no big deal. Just ask Flower to hold her hand and it'll be fine. Ruby stood up from her gamer chair and began making her way to Flower's room down a dim, early evening hallway before she noticed something off. It's never this quiet in the house. Even if everyone was in their rooms doing their own things, she usually heard Gelatin perfecting his next Soundcloud album, or Leafy screaming at campers spawn-killing her. Never did she hear the hollow ambiance of the air conditioning and house settling. Unless.... oh no. Nobody was home! Ruby's heart rate picked up. Where did everybody go?! Why did they leave without her?! Her panic caused the pressure in her bladder to build up more before she took a deep breath. Okay, just calm down. She can do this, just... imagine if everyone was home. Ruby thought to herself as she approached the dark void of the bathroom, her heartrate increasing once more. The ambiance seemed to quiet even more as she approached the room, almost as thought something was waiting for her, something otherworldly and inconceivable, wanting to snatch her as soon as she set herself on that porcelain throne.

NO! Ruby stopped, unable to walk any further. She pried her eyes away from the room, deciding it was better if she'd just wait for her housemates to return home. She couldn't go into that bathroom alone, who knows what could happen to her if she did. Ruby slowly retreated back into her room, reproaching her desktop. The co-players were getting mad at her for going AFK in the middle of an invasion, telling her to come back before the mods shadowban her. Ruby moved her character and rejoined the game, but found it difficult to focus on playing when her bladder was so full. She almost felt it distend outward as it filled with more urine, and a tiny trickle leaked into her chair. She immediately tightened her bladder muscles, knowing that it was time to call it quits with the game. Ruby groaned and exit her game, unable to focus much longer. The house was still empty, save for her, and her urge for relief had worsened. Maybe if she found something not too engaging to distract herself with, she'd have an easier time holding it.

Once again, Ruby rose from her computer, her legs pressed together, and waddled over to the living room, not wanting to make any movements that might release her pungent elixir. Finally, after a long trek, she made it to the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to Netflix. She scrolled through the feed before finding a two-star movie about Bloody Mary. That'll help her pass time! She selected the movie and crossed her legs, watching the movie. About 30 minutes in, scary things actually started happening, and one particularly jumpy jumpscare really got her. Ruby jolted, and with her jolt came another stream of urine, escaping her bladder.

"No!!" Ruby shouted her hands flying to her crotch to hold it in, "No, my pee! I need it to stay with me!" She yelled out to nobody as she doubled over on the couch.

This wasn't a pro gamer moment at all! This was awful! Ruby seriously considered just peeing on couch and carpet, but was it really worth the bout of humiliation afterwards? To have to tell her friends, her girlfriend, that a grown object pissed all over the floor because she was scared of using the bathroom alone? No, she was a big girl now. Ruby should know this, after all her years of gamer training. If there was something you feared, you assert your dominance to it. Ruby shook as she got back up, a hand holding her urethra while another struggled to push her body up. She got to a sitting position, legs tangled in an effort to keep her liquids contained. She inhaled deeply, taking a great effort to at least untwist her feet and stood, using the arm of the couch to support her weight while figuring out how to balance herself in her awkward standing position. This it it. She can't pussy out now. Ruby took a swift stride to the bathroom, her bladder full and mind clouded with self-hype. She needed to do this quickly or else her fear would catch up to her again. Ruby felt her heartrate pick up as her eyes set on the blackness of the bathroom, and she felt invisible eyes on her. She ran in, shut the door, and screamed a chant.

"BLOODY MARY,"

All eyes are on her now.

"BLOODY MARY,"

The ancient ones turn to her.

_**"BLOODY MARY!"** _

Ruby immediately flips on the light switch to reveal a ghastly, bloodied corpse of a decrepit human woman, already halfway out of the mirror. Blood dripped onto the gemstone as she gazed up at the entity, her pale, blood-stained claws ready-- no, _yearning_ to slash out Ruby's eyes. But Ruby had a faster wit, and made her attack first. Ruby threw her arms up at the specter to get its attention at her height, yelling out to it.

"Hey check out how hard I can pee!"

And without a second thought, a stream of yellow-orange fluid rocketed out of Ruby like a power washer, splattering all over the bathroom tile, on the sink cabinets, on the walls and door. It flowed in between the grout and under the door into the hallway. The ghost of Bloody Mary looked down in disappointment, but Ruby's attack did its trick in distracting her, as her claws lowered. Ruby looked Bloody Mary dead in the eyes as she relieved herself all over the floor, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. The specter turned around, leaving back into the mirror never to be seen again. Ruby almost wanted to jump for joy in her effort of deflecting an evil entity, now knowing that she could banish anything by simply showing them the force of her bladder. However, the floor was too wet and slippery, and she didn't want to fall. After peeing for a solid 10 minutes, Ruby turned off the lights of the bathroom and went back to playing Roblox. One of her roommates could clean up her mess later, a gamer's duty is too important to be interrupted with arbitrary nonsense.


End file.
